


Seeking

by Waysm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waysm/pseuds/Waysm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean holds his breath and waits for the man to give in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeking

Blunt fingernails scrape the slope of narrow hipbones, calloused pads coming to rest just below the waistband of his shorts. He lays perfectly still, feigning sleep, unsure if he should risk moving. The touches have never gone this far before, grazing course hairs, and he doesn't want to spook their owner into fleeing.

The mattress creaks and his father settles closer, fingers slipping deeper. Moist breath hits his ear, dry lips brushing against his jaw tentatively. It's a question, written with the stroke of rough tongue and sharp teeth, and Dean turns to answer it.


End file.
